Is it love?
by SamZelda
Summary: Ghirahim is a prince of demons. Fi is his servant. True love cannot be ignored. But neither can its consequences... GhirahimxFi Pre Skyward Sword Hand-drawn cover is finally up
1. The Prince of Demons

**Hi guys :) **

**My second fanfic please be nice xx**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Ghirahim or Fi :'( But I do own Tiro :D**

* * *

Ghirahim, the prince of demons, strutted down the dimly lit hallway. His fabric shoes made little or no sound against the diamond patterned carpet that lined the floors. Ghirahim smiled and licked his lips in anticipation. Today was the day he would get a new servant! It was almost a shame. Ghirahim had loved imitating his latest servants stutter. But it had grew annoying, and had relished the day when he killed him. He skipped slightly and hummed a depressing little tune. The one sided fringe that covered his left eye was irritating him. He clicked his fingers and a diamond dagger appeared in his hand. Ghirahim held the edge on his fringe in one hand and sliced it clean off. There. That was much better. And now you could see the new diamond tattoo that adorned his cheekbone. He paused outside the throne rooms magnificent doors. He checked his reflection and strode straight through the doors.

"Ghirahim! What happened to the fringe?" Ghirahim narrowed his eyes. Tiro leant against the wall, chuckling at his brother.  
"Nice outfit." Ghirahim retorted. Tiro gasped and looked at himself. He was clad in a white jumpsuit with diamond cut outs, like Ghirahim, but each teen had their own personal touch. Ghirahim had a red cloak with diamond patterns on the inside, a thick brown fabric belt and shortish white hair (with a newly cut off fringe), while Tiro had long black boots and gloves,a green diamond pendant and short red spiked hair. They both grinned and high-fived. There was a deep coughing and the two boys turned to face the man that sat in the impressive black jade throne.  
"Our King" The boys bowed to the scaled man with flaming hair that smiled smugly at them.  
"Oh get up you fools." The man half chuckled half growled. The boys hastily followed his orders.  
"Now today, you shall be recieving new servants, seen as your last were... uuh... misplaced." Ghirahim waggled his tongue from behind Tiro and he jumped. But then he turned and punched Ghirahim in the chest. The king of demons sighed as he watched his sons squabble and fight.  
"ENOUGH!" He bellowed. The boys stopped fighting and stood up straight. " Go and pick." The man sighed as a small door in the back of the room swung open and the boys ran towards it.  
"Thanks father!" They yelled as they disappeared from his sight. The man sighed again. Sometimes being Demise, the king of demons was a tough job. Especially when your sons were as unruly as the two boys that had gone to pick their servants. Demise rose to his feet and summoned a huge lightning bolt that transported him somewhere in the vast expances of the Demon Realm.

* * *

**You likey?**

**Sorry its so short but i've gotta work on two others and i have to keep up with schoolwork as well! **

**Please R and R **

**PM if you have any questions!**


	2. Presents, Presents, Presents!

**Thank you for your kind reviews! They simply fill my heart with rainbows ;D**

**Many thanks to The Amythyst Eyes for your review and PM!**

**So on with the chapter!**

* * *

Ghirahim looked across at his brother as they trotted down the dimly lit hallway that led to the dungeons. Tiro was humming slightly and bouncing up and down.  
"What is it Tiro?" Ghirahim sighed in exasperation. Tiro grinned.  
"Well we both know it's your birthday soon little 'brother'. So I got you a present!" Tiro squealed as he clicked his fingers. A small black box appeared in a shower of diamonds. Tiro held it out towards Ghirahim and he reluctantly took it. As he lifted the lid, he gasped. In the box was a pair of long white gloves, not unlike Tiro's own, and two large gold bangles, patterned with diamonds.  
"Whaddya think?!" Tiro squealed again as he tried to decode Ghirahim's expressionless face. Immediately, Tiro was pushed away by Ghirahim's strong hand.  
"Personal space!" Ghirahim tutted before pulling on the gloves. They fitted, well, they fitted like a glove. Then the bangles were slipped onto his wrists. And fell off.  
"These bracelets are too big." Ghirahim was holding them in his hands with a trace of disappointment in his voice. Tiro paused.  
"Well... They could fit on your upper arm. Like here!" He pointed to his bicep. Ghirahim shrugged and tugged the bangle on. It fit perfectly again. Tiro 'oohed' and 'aahed' before laughing and pulling Ghirahim - who was admiring his new accessories- along the hallway to the dungeon.

There were about 100 surface dwellers packed into the dungeon. They whispered almost constantly and shuffled around, in obvious agitation. Occasionally they would be prodded and hit by the various Bokoblin guards. Some were standing to the side, chatting in Bokobese about their masters. "They are both very strange." One Blue Bokoblin whispered to a Red and a Green. They both nodded.  
"I've heard they kill all their servants after three months. No matter how good they are." The Red Bokoblin muttered.  
"Well I'm just glad it's the surface dwellers and not us!" The Green one chuckled.  
"And so you should be!" The hiss came from the entrance of the dungeon. Ghirahim and Tiro glared at the guards who bowed hurriedly. Tiro strode menacingly towards the Blue Bokoblin who had started the conversation. It shivered and there was a small trace of fear in its voice when it spoke.  
"Y-young masters! Is... Is it that time already?" Tiro glared at it.  
"Of course it is you ignorant dog!" Ghirahim pranced over and stuck his head just over Tiro's shoulder.  
"Are we going to teach it a lesson?" Ghirahim grinned in anticipation and Tiro did the same.  
"Oh, of course we are!" With lightning fast speed, the two boys disappeared. The Blue Bokoblin looked around, but could not see them. It started to sweat. It knew just what these 'boys' were capable of. Two simultaneous screams imminated from either side of the Bokoblin. Both the Red and Green Bokoblins had been speared through the heart. Ghirahim and Tiro pulled the swords from the Bokoblins and let them fall to the rough stone floor. As they hit the ground, they exploded into purple ash that reformed into two hearts.  
"Now let that be a lesson to you all!" Tiro yelled at the now silent room. "Cross the Demona's and you WILL die!" Ghirahim nodded and laughed before spearing the remaining Blue Bokoblin through the head. A look of pure shock crossed his features before he too fell and exploded. This time, the ash reformed in a small golden skull.  
"Mine!" Ghirahim snatched the skull and tucked it into his belt. Tiro grinned.  
"And now to business!"

"Take out... those five!" Tiro pointed them out and the remaining Bokoblins scurried over and dragged them towards the two demon boys. There were 2 boys (All the men were used in the fields, or as Demises personal servants), 1 girl and two women. Tiro walked over to them and exained each of them. He paid particular attention to the two girls.  
"I think this one has potential Ghirahim." Tiro pointed to a girl with long light brown hair that curled slightly. She was trembling.  
"You always go for the scared ones, don't you brother." Ghirahim whispered to his brother before saying more loudly "Yes indeed! And she has such beautiful green eyes!" Tiro walked up to her and reached out to touch her face. She flinched and he laughed.  
"Take her." Two Bokoblins hurried over to her and dragged her out of the dungeon.  
"Have fun picking out of them!" Tiro laughed as he ascended the stairs that led to the castle. Ghirahim sighed and looked over at the four surface dwellers.  
"Oh, I'll pick you then!" Ghirahim pointed to an old woman that looked around 70. A slight scream could be heard from in the midst of the throng of surface dewllers. A tall woman with blonde hair and red eyes pushed to the front of the crowd.  
"Mother! Mother!" The woman screamed as she tried to push past the Bokoblins. Another girl, around Ghirahims age, held back the woman. She had long, dirty blue hair that hung around her waist. Ghirahim smiled. Now he was going to have some fun.  
"Now. I'm going to take this old woman. Unless someone wants to... volunteer!"

* * *

**So, chapter 2 is finished!**

**Please review and PM if you have any question, complaints or praise!**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**~SamZelda~**


	3. Blue haired girl

**Hi guys!  
Thanks to NineTales627, Nintendo 1487 and The Amethyst Eyes for your nice reviews!  
Hope you all like the cover - i drew it myself!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The surface dwellers stood in absolute silence. Whether from shock, or just fear for their own lives, no-one spoke a word, no-one moved a muscle. Ghirahim sighed in exasperation. This batch of 'servants' were no fun. The last lot, five different people stepped up to protect that poor little boy he picked out. He still took the boy anyway. And the kid was good - he was a child Sheikah (but not yet fully trained as Ghirahim didn't want to be killed in the night by some little boy) ,so was very agile - Ghirahim took his cloak, then killed the boy, only after one month. He was boring. This was different to last time. Ghirahim scanned the crowd, hoping to see a raised hand, a figure jostling to the front, hear a cry of "NO!". Nothing. He had never had a good temper, and was already angry with his brother for taking one of the only pretty girls that were in the dungeon. It made him furious. Outraged. Sick with anger. The old lady that stood bound in chains coughed weakly. Ghirahim lost it and sped across the room with an inhuman scream of "SHUT UUUUPPP!" and raised a gloved hand to strike her. Before his hand made contact with her face, there was a flash of dirty blue. The sound of the slap echoed across the room. Ghirahim recoiled slightly in horror as he saw before him. Just in time, the blue haired girl had leapt in front of the old woman and taken the slap. He had slapped harder than he had meant to, as the girl had flown across the room, and smashed against the wall, cracking it significantly. Quickly regaining his composure, he walked over to the girl and dragged her up by one of her arms. She moaned slightly as she was pulled up and a small trickle of blood ran down one cheek. Ghirahim grinned and pulled her face to his. His tongue lashed out and licked the crimson red that ran down her face. A shock of lightning raced through his body.  
"Take her!" He threw her towards a pair of Blue Bokoblin guards that nodded nervously before scurrying off to Ghirahims quarters. Then he motioned for another Bokoblin. A scared looking Red hurried over to him.  
"Examine them all. Send the useful looking ones to my father or the council. As for the rest, you know what to do." Ghirahim nodded and made a slitting motion across his throat. The surface dwellers erupted into a state of panic, with the women screaming and the boys pushing against the Bokoblin guards, pleading for their mothers lives. Ghirahim stared at them in disgust. With a snap of his fingers, a wall of red diamonds encaged the surface dwellers. Ghirahim grinned cheekily, giggled and disappeared in a shower of diamonds, leaving the dungeon in a complete state of disarray.

The two Blue Bokoblins had dragged the blue haired girl to their masters quarters, grumbling all the while. They eventually dropped her in the centre of Ghirahims 'sitting room' and left as quickly as they could. The girl trembled once and tried to sit up, but collapsed back down to the floor. Ten minutes later, she tried again, and nearly succeeded, but collapsed again. She was now too weak to even open her eyes. She was going to die, in the dark, in the realm of the demons. A pair of cold hands held her waist and flipped her onto her front. They then supported her neck, as they lifted her up into the sitting position. "Drink this." A soft voice whispered in her ear. She couldn't see, but she knew she was blushing, and her saviour was quietly laughing. A bottle was held to her lips, and a burning cold liquid slipped down her throat. Heart potion. Her strength was returning, but before she had time to open her eyes and see the stanger that had surely saved her life, the hands lay her back down, and the door was slammed. Then there was a subtle 'shing' and she sat up and whirled around in shock. Ghirahim was lounging on a black silk chaise longue and throwing diamond daggers at the ceiling. He heard her gasp, and immediately turned around. Their eyes met. Blue on black, for what seemed an eternity. Finally, Ghirahim spoke.  
"So... You know who I am, right?!" The girl stared at him, and whispered something.  
"Speak up... Speak up..." Ghirahim rolled his eyes.  
"I was speaking in...Sky- I mean Hylian! You wouldn't understand it." The girl looked flustered. "And, yes. I know you are Ghirahim, the Prince of Demons." The Prince himself grinned.  
"Finally! A half-intelligent servant! Father be praised!" Ghirahim mocked praying. The girl laughed, and he stared at her in shock. "Did... you just laugh at me?" The girl was now suppressing her giggles.  
"Yes, I was. It's just you looked so funny!" She laughed again, and Ghirahim couldn't help smiling. She was the first servant he had... with an actual personality. She could laugh, and smile... and she had beautiful blue eyes. Ghirahim had to shake his head to get the thought out of his mind. He was a demon Prince. She was a surface-dweller servant. She couldn't be 'pretty'.  
"Ummmmmm..." The girl was looking at him sideways, her hair cascading over her face. Ghirahim nodded. "Do you think that I could get changed and clean up and stuff?" Her blue eyes stared pleadingly up at him. Ghirahim simply nodded and pointed to an ornate wooden door.  
"The wardrobe is through there, and the bathroom is in the back." The girl nodded back and pushed open the door.  
"Uh... What do I call you?" For once in his life, he looked embarrased  
She turned back to Ghirahim and smiled.  
"You can call me Fi!" She laughed as she entered the wardrobe. Ghirahim stared after her for a moment, before resuming his dagger throwing.

* * *

**You likey?!  
If you do, review or PM me with any questions (I expect no praise)  
They simply fill my heart with rainbows! (well 99.87% anyways :3)**

**See you next chapter!**


	4. Shiny, Happy People

Fi closed the wardrobe door behind her and sighed. She knew it had been stupid to jump in front of the Demon Princes slap like that, but she couldn't bear to see the old woman hurt by the old woman was a grandmother, and Fi knew her grandchildren well, and that they were watching in the huge crowd of people rounded up by the demons. There had been no other choice... Right? A small voice in the back of her head whispered that maybe it was meant to be the old woman, maybe Fi should've just stood complacently in the crowd and done nothing. That maybe she could escape if she hadn't gotten herself noticed like her head to clear her mind, Fi looked around the wardrobe. It was huge, looking about as large as the dungeon she and the others from her village had been held in. Rack after rack of clothing bags lined the walls, with a large cushioned, circular sofa in the middle of the room, over which were strewn various clothes. Fi noted that they were all small in size, looking only large enough to fit a child. Bile rose in the back of her throat as she thought of the last servant who served the demon prince. Had it been a child? Had he killed them? If he had no hesitation about striking an old woman and killing a child, Fi didn't even want to think about what might happen to her if she crossed him. She picked a few clothing bags and pushed open the bathroom door. The floor was black marble, with a large red diamond rug spread in the centre, on which rested a magnificent black and red diamond patterned clawed bathtub. Fi walked over to the bathtub and let her hand fall into it. There was hot water in it, not so hot it burned, but not lukewarm either. The demons lived in such luxury, when the people of the surface could barely even afford a fire, let alone to waste it on heating water perfectly for baths. She sighed again and slipped her body into the water. It didn't matter if her dress got wet. It was ruined anyway, what from the blood stains from when Ghirahim had hit her, and the tears and mud from her taking from the village. She held up her arms to examine the cuts and bruises there. To her surprise, they were healing as she watched, her skin turning from a pattern of purple bruises and small scars back to a healthy, blemish free pink. She looked down at the water. So the water was magic, perhaps from the forest spring where the fairies would gather. Fi's head still ached from her impact with the wall. She took a deep breath and plunged her head underneath the water. She could almost feel the magic tingling on her skin. Closing her eyes, Fi exhaled deeply, before realising her mistake and throwing her head upwards, out of the water. She wiped her hair back from her face and curled her body so that she was hugging her knees, breathing heavily. After she had calmed down and her breathing had returned to normal, she grabbed the sides of the bathtub and pulled herself out, dripping water onto the red rug. There was a range of fluffy red and yellow towels stacked next to the bath. Fi wrapped one around her body, and used another one to quickly dry her long blue hair, which was now back to the bright blue (almost a clear sky blue colour) that she loved. She slowly walked over to the clothing bags she had brought in with her, and unzipped one. It contained a long black dress, made of silk, with purple diamond shapes spiralling around the skirt and ending on one of the shoulders. Pretty, but it was too fancy. Fi discarded the bag, but made sure to zip it back up, so the dress didn't get damaged in any way. After all, it still was a pretty dress. As Fi looked through the garment bags, she sighed in despair. She had picked no suitable clothes whatsoever. Gathering the bags in her arms, she walked back into the wardrobe.

Ghirahim was laying on the circular sofa in the middle of his wardrobe/dressing room, facing the ceiling. As he heard the bathroom door close, he turned around to look at Fi. Her hair was a bright blue - the brightest he had ever seen - and was the same colour as her eyes.  
"Can't decide what to wear?" Ghirahim grinned and gestured at the garment bags Fi clutched in her arms. She rolled her eyes.  
"More like I can't find anything suitable. Do you even have any normal clothes?" Ghirahim blinked. Nothing suitable? His grin grew wider.  
"Then we'll have to improvise. I can't have you wandering around in a towel all the time!" He joked and walked over to a clothing rack, dancing his fingers across the hangers. Throwing two garment bags over to the sofa, he tapped an empty wall. It slid back, revealing another room, full of shoes and drawers containing who knows what. Fi walked over to the rooms entrance in curiosity. A pair of tights and a ball of green ribbon was thrown in her face.  
"Wh-What was that for?!" She grabbed the tights and ribbon and stormed in to face Ghirahim. But he was no longer there. There came a small chuckle from behind Fi, and she she whirled around in shock. Ghirahim was sitting on the sofa, cross legged and using a needle and thread to sew something from one of the garment bags he had picked out. He threw that at Fi as well when he had finished, and reappeared by the door back to his room, holding the other garment bag. Opening the door, he stepped through before turning back and smiling at Fi.  
"Put that on, it should suit you well! I'll be in here finishing off this." He closed the door with a soft click, leaving Fi looking after him with a slight expression of shock on her face. She looked at the clothes that Ghirahim had thrown her. It was a blue and purple dress, with yellow ribbon running down the length of it. By the look of it, it had originally been a longer dress, probably reaching just over Fi's knees, but Ghirahim had folded the dress, so it now had a large strip of material at the bottom, and only reached halfway up her thighs. Fi sighed and shrugged off her towel, slipping into her new clothes. After looking at the tights and green ribbon for a few minutes, she decided to do something more... creative.

Fi looked at herself in the mirror and smiled softly. This was the best she had looked in months, perhaps even years. The dress fit her perfectly, and the tights, which she had criss-crossed with the green ribbon, made her legs look long and skinny. She spun around, checking that nothing could be said to be out of place. As Fi spun around, she noticed something sparkly on the sofa. A yellow diamond pendant on a thin silver chain lay half covered by some of the child-sized clothes. She picked it up and moved it around to catch the light, staring at it slightly open mouthed. Feeling compelled to do so, Fi undid the clasp of the necklace and placed it around her neck before doing it back up. It went with her outfit perfectly. Her heart began to pound as she stood outside the door to Ghirahims room. Why was she scared? She shook her head to clear it of any confusion before opening the door to show herself to Ghirahim. He wasn't there. Instead, there was a half blue, half purple cloak hanging over the chair on which Ghirahim had been lounging earlier, and a note pinned to the chair with one of his diamond daggers.

_Fi, _

_I've been called away by my father, so just go to sleep and I will be back when you wake up_

_Enjoy the cloak - think of it as a gift _

Fi smiled softly and picked up the cloak, pulling it over her head. It, too fitted perfectly, apart from the fact that it reached just past her hands. She sat down on the chair and rested her head against the back of it. How was she supposed to go to sleep in a place like this? It would be impossible... Ghirahim returned twenty minutes later to find Fi asleep. He smiled and clicked his fingers. The lights turned off and he walked over to Fi.  
"Sleep well..." Ghirahim walked out into his room, leaving Fi curled up on the sofa in the dark. A figure appeared behind Fi. It kneeled down and examined her closely, from her hair to her grass-knotted style tights.  
"Fi, huh?... I'm going to have some fun with you..." The figure grinned before disappearing just as quickly as it had appeared, leaving Fi alone in the darkness.

* * *

**Hiiii! i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and im sorry for not updating for ages ^^"**


End file.
